Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover 2
Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover 2 is an fan-fiction written by MarioFan65. The story is a crossover with Club Penguin and Happy Feet and a sequel to Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover. The story focused on the prehistory era of Club Penguin Island. It was released on July 11, 2016. Characters *Mumble *Gloria *Erik *Bambadee *Dinoy the Tyrannosaurus *Fary the Pteranodon *Magda the Triceratops *Gary the Gadget Guy *Cadence *Dot *Alpha *Delta *Aunt Arctic *Rookie *Jet Pack Guy *Caveguins *Terry *Mary *Ashley *Edwin *Dorcena *Lauren *Seymour *Atticus *Bo (Boadicea) *Miss Viola *Memphis *Norma Jean *Maurice *Michelle *Noah the Elder *The Elders (Emperor Penguins) *Mrs. Astrakhan *Ramón *Raul *Rinaldo *Nestor *Lombardo *Carmen *Lovelace *Sven *Will the Krill *Bill the Krill *Zorry the Tyrannosaurus (the main antagonist) *Zino the Triceratops *Ziri the Pteranodon *Raptor Pack *Herbert P. Bear *Klutzy *Klepto *Cake and Awesome (minor) *Joe (minor) *Pied Piper Machine (cameo, head only) *Edmund the Macaroni Penguin (minor, beginning) *The Elders (Macaroni Penguins) (minor, beginning) *Future Penguins (post credit scene) *Gary 3000 (post credit scene) *Rockhopper (mentioned) *Yarr (mentioned) Chapters *Chapter 1: Mystery Times *Chapter 2: Return to Club Penguin Island *Chapter 3: The Prehistory World *Chapter 4: Dino Friends *Chapter 5: Hunted *Chapter 6: The Search Party *Chapter 7: The Penguins That Time Forget *Chapter 8: The Volcano War *Chapter 9: Jurassic Fury *Chapter 10/Epilogue: Time is Saved Production The story was in development during the making of the first one. Prehistory characters from the Happy Feet world were set to appear. But scrapped since the Prehistory World is set in Club Penguin Island in the past and have no connection to the Happy Feet world. These characters would later appear in the Happy Peep episodes "Tickle Torment Future 2: Stuck in Prehistory", "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 5: Future Takeover", "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 6: The Final Bout" and "The Big Snow Offensive". Songs that were originally going to appear is "Dinosaurs Go Rawr" by Amy Can Flyy, "Rain Over Me" by Pitbull and "Unwritten" by Natasha Bedingfield. Trivia *This is the first Happy Feet fan-fiction to feature dinosaurs. The second being Happy Feet Special; Return of Prehistory. *This is the first Club Penguin and Happy Feet crossover story with fanon characters. *The story have influences on dinosaur films like The Land Before Time, Dinosaur and Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. *The story take place three months after the first one. *The Elephant Seals, Sensei and the Skuas did not make a return for the sequel. **However, skuas are mentioned in the story. *Like the previous story, Club Penguin Island in the prehistory times is set in the media community like Club Penguin: Monster Beach Party. *The song "Grazing in the Grass" share the same melody as Raven Symone's cover from The Lion King 1½. **The story also includes a reference to the first Lion King film saying that after Dinoy gave Zorry a scar, Zorry will be prepared for a raptor pack in the future. Gallery CPAHFTC2_Logo.png|Original Logo CPAHFTC2 Poster.png|Poster with new logo Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Crossovers Category:Fan-Fictions